En busqueda de la luz
by Mizuki Inutaisho
Summary: Una fiesta, dos personas, y una responsabilidad que ninguno puede soportar. Pero , ¿Que podía hacer Houtarou, para poder escapar de un mal que el mismo había causado? SatoshixHoutarou. M-preg


Okay, esta es mi primera historia yaoi y...no se que hacer. Ahora mismo estoy sola en casa, sin mis padres y bue, ¿Que mejor que hacer algo que me gusta? Lo siento si es algo... OC, pero es mi primera vez. Pues bien, allí va...

Houtarou POV

Mire el edificio delante de mí. Amplio, bochinchero y con olor a alcohol, el lugar donde menos me esperaba entrar. Pero no tenia alternativa, nuevamente, Chitanda me manipulo...aun tengo que descubrir como lo hizo. La cosa es que me había metido de pies a cabeza en una fiesta, más específicamente, la fiesta de fin de curso. Todos estos últimos meses en Kamiyama estuvimos arreglado lugar, gastos, fecha, todo detalle fue cubierto, hasta en la más mínima parte. Y como no, a mi cuerpo se le dio por agarrar una gripe de calidad alta, dejándome postrado en una cama durante 2 semanas. Mi voto quedo en blanco y se decidió por un bar, cercano a la escuela, donde el precio era razonable y no se necesitaban reservas.

Me plante delante de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar. Se escuchaban gritos, música a todo volumen y el sonido de vidrios al romperse contra el piso; ya había algunos ebrios. Respire profundo y gire la manija, entrando a un mundo lleno de un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol. Intente distinguir entre la muchedumbre un lugar para sentarme, aun que sea para recuperar algo de la energía utilizada en llegar al lugar. Distinguí un taburete cerca de la barra, y me moví lo más rápido al duro asiento. Escuche una fuerte voz a mi espalda, una voz que me había acompañado por años.

-¡Houtarou! ¡Llegaste! - me di la vuelta y divise a mi mejor amigo, Fukube Satoshi. En su mano se encontraba una copa vacía con algunos restos de bebida, y los hielos sobrantes. Venia vestido con un pantalón de cuero y una camisa simple blanca, algo abierta cerca del cuello. Al lado suyo estaba Mayaka Ibara, su novia, vestida con simpleza, con mayor definición; Una remera blanca bajo una chaqueta de Jean rota, una minifalda de Jean a juego, medias negras y zapatillas blancas y negras. En ambos rostros se notaba un leve rubor, señal de que entre los ebrios, se encontraban ellos - ¡Llegas tarde! - los cubos de hielo bailaban en su vaso constantemente.

- No llegue tan tarde, y aun así ambos están tomados - Ambos me respondieron con un encogimiento de hombros, señal de que no lo podían negar, o al menos que sus cerebros bajo el alcohol no pudieran idear una replica. - ¿Que acá solo se puede tomar alcohol?

- No te preocupes, señor "no-quiero-tomar-alcohol", también hay agua - respondió Mayaka tambaleándose, teniendo como único soporte el brazo de Satoshi. Apoye el codo izquierdo sobre la mesada y puse mi cabeza en el, sin poder creer nuevamente donde estaba. Los mire rápidamente con un "Podrían bajarle a la bebida" y pregunte:

-¿Donde esta Chitanda?

- Ni idea hombre, pero ya llego, y te juro que tomo 2 copar más que yo, ¡Y ni se inmuta! Ni idea de como hace esa... ¿Me estas escuchando? - replico al ver que yo paseaba la mirada por el local en su búsqueda. - O claro, Eru siempre será más importante. Que Chitanda esto, que Chitanda aquello, ¿Quien te entiende? - dijo acercándose haciendo que note en mayor medida aquel fuerte olor.

Me pare y me abrí paso entre la multitud, buscando con fuerza a la pelinegro. No es que me importara, sino que ella podía aguantar con creces muchas copas, sin siquiera inmutarse. Era la única compañía sensata que me quedaba.

Atravesé enormes cantidades de gente en distintos estados de embriaguez, hasta llegar a la otra punta del local. Allí, unas escaleras llevaban a la parte de arriba, se encontraban los dormitorios de quienes se quieren alejar del bochinche, encontrando el silencio entre la dura madera. Subí entre los crujientes escalones, hasta dar con un pasillo especialmente iluminado, en caso de que subiera un borracho. A cada lado se encontraban 5 puertas, cada una con una placa del 1 al 10.

-¡Chitanda! ¿Estas allí? - grite en el pasillo, esperando una respuesta. Mi suposición era esa, sacando que recorrí toda la fiesta sin verla. Fui golpeando cada puerta, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Al final, tuve que bajar nuevamente, sin rastros de ella. Nuevamente el bochinche me ataco con fuerza, dejándome aturdido. Divise a Mayaka y me acerque con rapidez a ella, descubriendo a Satoshi balanceándose en su brazo, a punto de caer al suelo.

-Le dije que no tomara tanto, ¡Pero no me hizo caso! - ni bien lo vi, comenzó la protesta de Mayaka, mientras Fukube susurraba algo ininteligible. - ¿Pues llevarlo a alguna habitación?

-¿Y por que no lo haces tu? - replique mientras sostenía a Satoshi del otro lado.

-Escuche que Chitanda salio afuera a tomar aire y aun no vuelve, voy a buscarla - salio de bajo Satoshi, dejando todo el peso sobre mi, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta - Llévalo a la habitación 3, que es la que acabo de reservar.

Me quede un rato parado observando como Mayaka salía al exterior, antes de salir nuevamente hacia el piso de arriba, esta vez para depositar al ebrio en una litera. El asenso fue complicado, contando que tenía que cargar con el doble de mi peso. Por suerte, encontré rápidamente la habitación y entre velozmente.

La habitación estaba pintada de negro, sin ningún detalle en particular. Contaba con una pequeña mesa de luz en la que se posaba una pequeña lampara, y al lado una cama negra de sabana blanca, no muy complicada, por lo que pude meter con facilidad al Satoshi. Me senté al lado y me desperece, soltando un largo bostezo. Mire la hora en mi celular; 2:37, la fiesta terminaba a las 4. Agarre mi cabeza entre ambas manos y descanse mi cerebro, abrumado por el volumen de la música Mire a Satoshi, que parecía haberse metido en el mundo de los sueños, del que sabia que no iba a regresar hasta la mañana siguiente, con una fuerte resaca.

Me pare y me dispuse a salir, cuando escuche la vos de Satoshi.

-Houtarou...no te vallas- me di la vuelta y encontré a Satoshi sentado, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Por que no intentas dormir un poco, Satoshi? - dije intentando acostarlo, pero no me dejo hasta prometer que me pasaría el rato allí, o por lo menos hasta que se duerma. Se sentó y me miro fijo, sin ningún asomo de querer dormir - ¿Que pasa?

-Houtarou... ¿alguna vez te enamoraste? - dijo de una manera tan brusca que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No...Al principio pensé en Chitanda, pero es demasiado... -

-¿Hiperactiva? ¿Enérgica? - sugirió, dando de lleno con la respuesta.

-Justamente. Estoy seguro de que estando conmigo se aburriría de solo verme - Me frene y lo mire a los ojos - ¿Y tú? ¿Como te va en tu noviazgo con Mayaka? - Tardo cierto rato en responder, y al final termino soltando un suspiro de pesadumbre.

-Ella no me gusta. - Tarde en entender lo que me había contestado, y mi cara no podía haber sido de mayor sorpresa - Si, ya lo solté y no me retracto. Ella es fantástica la chica perfecta, pero...no es mi estilo. Mi amor por ella no sale de una muy fuerte amistad.

-¿Entonces por que... - Antes de poder terminar, me interrumpió.

- ...salgo con ella? Me da pena, y a la vez la admiro. Ella a pesar de mis defectos, me siguió amando, no importara que sucediera. Aun recuerdo cuando rompí su chocolate de San Valentín, ¿Ella me dejo de amar por ello? No, siguió adelante. Una de las tantas cualidades que me agradan de ella. - Hubo un largo silencio incomodo, en que ninguno de los dos nos animamos a hablar. Justo cuando me dispuse a hablar, Satoshi nuevamente se me adelanto. - Pero aun así, me gusta alguien.

-¿Quien, como se llama? - Lo mire sorprendido a los ojos, y el firme me sostuvo la mirada, sin ninguna vacilación. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero hizo algo completamente distinto.

Me beso

Abrí fuertemente los ojos, sin llegar a corresponderlo. El atacaba mis labios con ferocidad, robándome el aliento rápidamente. El sabor a sake impregno mi boca. Tomo mis muñecas con sus manos y las deposito en mi espalda, pasando los codos por los costados de mi cabeza. Me empujo a la pared con brusquedad y se separo de mi boca. Sin poder contenerme, doble las piernas y lo empuje con ellas, pero el beso me había dejado sin energía suficiente para apartarlo.

-¿Por que has hecho es...? - Me interrumpió con un nuevo ataque de besos, esta vez más apasionados que antes. Usando solo la izquierda tomo ambas muñecas, mientras que con su ya suelta mano puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros, presionando su virilidad contra la mía. Por la sorpresa abrí la boca, dejando paso a la lengua de Satoshi, que recorría cada recoveco, sin saltearse ningún lugar.

Mi primer impulso fue dejarme llevar por mi cuerpo, dejando escapar mis gemidos. Pero mi lado sensato no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente con lo que mordí mi labio inferior hasta sangrar, cortando el beso y el impulso de gritar. Satoshi se aparto y me observo tan minuciosamente que no pude ocultar otro rubor, solo que en este caso la situación era más desbordante.

- Se acerco provocativa-mente a mí, y posándose sobre mi oído derecho, susurro - No lo niegues, tú también lo deseas - Dijo, mientras lamia mi lóbulo. Levante la cabeza y mire el techo, resistiendo nuevamente la tentación de dejarme llevar. En vez de eso, lo aparte y, mirándole a los ojos, declare.

- ¡JAMAS! - Me miro con aire desafiante, pero rápidamente cambio a uno risueño

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Ya lo veremos - Se acerco y, lentamente, comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello, respirando en el y dejando marcas por todos lados.

Acomode mi pera en su espalda, mientras la sangre caía por mi mentón, en el intento de no gemir. Con su mano derecha recorrió mi espalda, lanzando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Nuevamente sentí su miembro rozando el mío, solo que mucho más fuerte, con desesperación. Mordí con fuerza su hombro, callando mis palabras. Dejo de acariciar mi espalda y se dirigió a mi entrepierna, comenzando a desabrochar los botones. Empecé a intentar empujarlo con las piernas, pero eso causaba más fricción, haciendo que gaste energía por lo que pare. "Quizá, si no reaccione de ninguna manera, el parara" me intente convencer, pero sonaba como una escusa para poco a poco dejarme llevar.

Pronto, termino de desabrochar mis pantalones y, bajándolos con mi ropa interior, dejo al descubierto mi erección

-Veremos que tan resistente eres - susurro junto a mi oreja y, bajando lentamente, sin dejar de verme, beso la punta de mi virilidad, antes de envolver el extremo con su boca. El impulso de levantarme y soltar un gemido me invadió pero no me moví, inundado por las sensaciones enviadas por dicha parte del cuerpo. Fue bajando lentamente, recorriendo con la lengua todo trozo de piel, hasta tener mi miembro entero en la boca.

Empezó con un lento vaivén, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarme. Estaba tan concentrado en las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo tanto en el exterior como en el interior que no note que había soltado mis muñecas. Con su mano izquierda empezó a masajear lo que no cabía en su boca. Con su otra mano me tomo por la cara, tapando mis ojos, y me acostó en la cama, haciendo que me despegara de su hombro. Al ver libre mi boca, con los gemidos subiendo por mi garganta, mordí con fuerza mi muñeca, haciéndome un corte con los dientes. Satoshi no se molestaba en apurar. Simplemente bajaba y subía, lentamente, mirándome con lujuria, como si esperara una señal, algún gesto, cualquier cosa, para seguir. Pero mi rostro estaba serio, brillando de determinación en los ojos, y mi boca seguía cerrada. Las únicas cosas que me delataban eran el fuerte rubor en mi cara y los temblores de mi cuerpo, apunto de llegar.

- Terco como mula, ¿eh? No cambias en absoluto - dijo, mientras volvía a meter lo que cupiera de mi virilidad, solo que más potente y fuerte. Sentí la mirada nublosa y el cuerpo cayendo, mientras expulsaba todo el semen en la boca de Satoshi. El no dejo escapar ni una gota, absorbiendo cada gota de mi semilla. Levanto el rostro, y volvió a besarme, esta vez más suave, sintiendo mi sabor en su interior. Me encontraba tan cansado que no pude oponerme, pero tampoco le correspondí. Mi visión estaba desenfocada, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba buscando el preciado aire.

Sonrió con diablura, mientras subía mis piernas a sus hombros, dejando de la rodilla para abajo en la espalda de Satoshi.

- Tendré que probar algo extremo contigo. - Dijo, y lentamente, poso sus labios sobre mi entrada. Un fuerte bandazo recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi mirada se nuble más. Mi muñeca latía del dolor, por lo que me separe y mordí con fuerza la otra.

Empezó a acariciar lentamente mi entrada con sus suaves labios, de vez en cuando soltando algún beso corto en medio. Sus manos sostenían ambas rodillas temblorosas, dejándolas en su sitio. Lentamente, paso su áspera lengua, dejado que otro fuerte escalofrío me recorra. "¡Para ya!" Le hubiese gritado, pero temía que lo tomara como que prosiguiera. Fue dando pequeños círculos, dejándola completamente empapado de saliva. Pero el no aprecia continuar, dejándome a mi completamente necesitado. Antes de poder saber que hacia, empecé a empujar con mis pies su cabeza, como indicándole que procediera. Tape con mi mano izquierda mi rojo rostro. "O no..." Satoshi levanto los ojos y me miro con un brillo, como diciendo con ellos "Al fin".

Se retiro lentamente y, de un solo bandazo, comenzó a penetrarme con su lengua con rapidez. Mi cuerpo se agitaba ante tales sensaciones, pero no gritaría, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Su lengua entraba y salía, mientras soltaba mis piernas. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a desabrocharse y bajarse los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior. Tomo mi muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha y retiro mi mano de mis ojos, dejando ver nuevamente aquella determinación. La única diferencia era que la lujuria me impedía ver completamente, dejando un ojo cerrado y el otro intentando ir por el mismo camino. Al ver que no llegaría a nada por ese camino, salio de mi entrada, mientras con la otra mano se tocaba el pelo mojado por el sudor, que se le había pegado a la cara y le impedía ver.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto - Dijo tomando con su mano derecha mi mano izquierda. Había dejado de morder mi brazo con fuerza, expectante. - Pero no me dejas alternativa - Sentencio, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, entro completamente en mí, provocando que de su boca saliera un fuerte gemido. Mi mente se puso en blanco, ante tan extraña y placentera sensación. Mi mano izquierda bajo y solté el profundo gemido que estuve guardando tanto tiempo. Satoshi, aprovechando la situación, empezó a embestirme con rapidez y fuerza, obligándome a seguir soltando uno detrás del otro los suspiros y gemidos que anhelaba tanto de escuchar. Me tomo con fuerza de los brazos y se acostó sobre mi, dejándome espacio para cruzar las piernas en su espalda, recorrer su cuello con mis brazos y pasar la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, sollozando con fuerza. Las lágrimas de placer bajaban de mis ojos, mientras aceleraba con tanta fuerza que la cama daba bandazos contra la pared.

Separo su cabeza y me besó, mientras encontraba aquel "punto" que hace a uno llegar hasta los cielos y no querer bajar. Correspondí completamente al beso, ya sin oposición de ninguna clase, y nuestras lenguas empezaron una lucha campal por el territorio. Mi cuerpo no respondía a otra cosa que no fuera placer, mientras el tocaba una y otra vez ese "punto", por lo que gano la batalla y entro a recorrer nuevamente mi boca con su lengua. Sentí como estaba a punto de venirme, temblando y sollozando como nunca creí llegar a hacerlo.

-¡Satoshi! - grite, cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza, sin poder contenerme, mientras me corría en su abdomen, llenándolo de mi blanco ser. Sentí como el se corría en mi interior, elevándome al séptimo cielo, llenando mi interior con el. Se mantuvo un rato dentro de mí respirando ambos entrecortadamente, hasta que salio de mi interior. Me miro de nuevo detalladamente, y pude notar como me miraba no como amigo, sino como queriendo ser algo más. Aun no sabía la respuesta a aquello.

-Sabia...que lo lograría - dijo, y no pude evitar reírme. Debía de confesar que me había sentido genial. Se acostó a mi lado, ambos de costado, mirándonos después de esta experiencia. Cerro los ojos y poso su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, pudiendo respirar su aroma con fuerza. - Te amo - Un escalofrío me recorrió, sin saber que responder a ello. Pienso que más tarde lo averiguare. Solamente, quería descansar...


End file.
